Arrangements and Unintentional
by 1directionimagination
Summary: Forced to marry someone she does not love, Catherine Campbell stays with the Carters for three weeks to make her decision. She then opens herself to love unintentionally.
1. Chapter 1

I

It is every woman's dream is to find her happy ending. Especially to find her mate, who she will love for the rest of her life.

The Campbell Family decided to migrate to England in this little town called Carter Oaks.

Mrs. Campbell—who didn't want to move—looked at her husband knowingly.

"Jonathan, do you suppose, we could fit in in a place like this?"

Mr. Campbell looked at his wife, incredulous.

"Of course Celia! What a silly question to ask of you!"

Mrs. Celia Campbell blushed a delicate pink and turned to stare at the window of the carriage. It was on her face that she doesn't approve of this that easily.

"Mamma! Mamma!" cried her five-year-old daughter, Kelly. She rose from her seat and sat beside her mother who was surprised.

"What is it Kelly?" She asked frantically.

"Are we there yet?"

Her mother sighed in relief. "I don't know dear"

Sir Patterson, who was the carriage driver, looked back. "Just five minutes tops, little Kelly," He said and little Kelly squealed so hard.

Mrs. Campbell smiled with relief at Sir Patterson's direction. She knew that her daughter would be asking about this for a very long time until they get there. Suddenly, her daughter Sarah caught her attention. She was in a deep looking grief.

"Don't worry, Sarah. You'll find a rightful man for you in England"

She looked at her mamma willingly. "OH Mamma! Is that all you really think about?"

"Oh hush dear!" Cried her mother.

"I would be most surprised if you find a husband with your lack of extensive reading and talents!" teased their eldest, Peter.

Sarah ignored the judgments of her teasing elderly brother and sophisticatedly looked at her younger sister, Catherine, who looked dreadful as may be, staring at the window.

"Is something wrong, Catherine?" She asked in a concerned tone for she loved her sister most dearly.

"Oh. Nothing. Just well-worn" Catherine answered knowingly.

Sarah was not at all consistent at her younger sister's answer. This was not Catherine. Catherine was more of a sarcastic young lady of nineteen years old. Before Sarah could say anything, her mother, who was staring at the window, spoke in a clear voice.

"Don't get your hopes up, dear. The people in Carter Oaks knew we were coming. So they placed on a ball for us."

Catherine and Sarah groaned in unison. They knew that their mother just wanted them to find a man for them to marry in the future. It has been their mother's dream since Cathy has turned fifteen years old.

It was possible for Sarah because of her gorgeous features. Her strawberry blonde hair hidden behind her hat, her tight body shown rapidly because of the corset, her small lips that were in the color of a delicate pink. She was one of the most beautiful girls in the neighborhood and no doubt, here. When they stopped to dine just hours ago, an old couple named her beautiful. It was without a doubt that she'd find a husband in no time—even her lack of extensive reading could not compare to her beauty.

Catherine looked nothing like Sarah. She thin for sure but she was not as tall and her features were too simple. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a bun with no hat. Her tan complexion, which she got from her father, was the only thing people recognized her as. Her lips were full not like Sarah's, they were a darker shade of pink. He eyes are low but some people say that they were gorgeous. The only thing that differ her from other girls were her sense of humor and conviction. She'd rather answer a question sarcastically because she dreadfully hates being serious.

When they reached Carter Oaks, everyone turned their head against the window. Little Johnny who was sleeping in his mother's arms woke up and followed Kelly through the window. He was just four years old and was a little smaller than Kelly.

Carter Oaks was a beautiful place to be. It was a rich town and it has an easy access to the forest. They passed a gate that says **Carter Family **and it seems to be a private land. Catherine looked at the gate and saw behind it a road filled with trees at its side.

The town's main was filled with people. The ladies were all gorgeous—but not like Sarah. Their tight bodice was worn and their skirts are flowing across the floor.

The Campbell family traveled for another ten minutes and when they reached their new home, they all sighed in relief. Their bodies hurt because of the long ride. Mr. Campbell was the first one to get out of the carriage followed by Mrs. Campbell, Peter, Little Johnny, Kelly, Sarah and lastly, Catherine. The house was just another ordinary house. It has five bedrooms for everyone and another two rooms for the servants who just arrived a day before the family. Mr. Campbell—who was a businessman—earns three thousand a year. The money was enough for them to have a roof on their heads. As they went inside, the family could see that the house was big. It has a big living room, a kitchen, a dining room and it has a second story. Catherine smiled at their new home and Little Johnny and Kelly clapped their hands. It was not long before their luggage were brought inside and Mrs. Campbell shushed them all.  
>"Okay Everyone! Sarah, Catherine, dears! You will share the second biggest bedroom upstairs. Peter will have his own. Johnny and Kelly another one and Mr. Campbell and I will share the biggest"<p>

Catherine and Sarah exchanged worried glances towards each other. Catherine—guessing what was in Sarah's mind—stepped forward.

"Um, Mamma! I should really think that Sarah should have her own room," She said.

"Oh Why on Earth would she?" Her mother—frustrated—exclaimed.

Peter stepped forward with a smug look on his face. "Oh just tell me Cathy! You just want to share chambers with me!"

Catherine smacked his head and was not pleased by his sarcastic remarks. "Of course not you twit!" She exclaimed. "I would have your room! Of course someone should be the gentleman! You should sleep with Little Kelly and little Johnny!"

He frowned and everyone could read in his face that he hated the idea. There was a bore if silence before Mrs. Campbell trusted her arms out. Her children had no idea how tired she was growing in.

"All right! All you children stop complaining! The arrangement is still at order! Now, go stop those little frowning ang pack your things at your room and after an hour, get ready for the feast!" She exclaimed.

"Feast?" Both Sarah and Catherine exclaimed.

"Mamma! That is ridiculous! I thought you said there was only a ball! Now for goodness' sake, there is a feast?" Catherine commented, incredulous of her mother.

"Oh shush, Catherine dear!" She said waving her arms. "Everything will be alright!"

The children, after curtseying to the maids, all went into their chambers to arrange their things. Catherine and Sarah's room was surprisingly well lit and huge. It was twice the size of Peter's room. They had a side for each other.

As soon as Catherine placed her things into the bed to sort out, she could see Sarah frowning delicately and sitting still at her bed.

"What on Earth is wrong my dearest sister?" She asked her with full concern.

"I was kind of wondering whom mamma would arrange for us now we are here in England" She admitted truthfully.

Catherine giggled making her way through the other side of the room to seat beside Sarah. "I hope she would arrange the best one for you because you deserve it" She took Sarah's hand and squeezed it.

"And I wish for you the same." She said back, squeezing her hand back and boring her face in Catherine's shoulder.

"I sure wish that gentleman would not be like Peter" Catherine announced.

Afcoures their brother Peter was good looking but he was not the type of guy Catherine preferred. He was never in place as their older brother. He was always too playful and never serious.

"I hope the feast would be good later" Sarah said when she raised her head up again.

" Well, for all I know, this place is most hospitable" Catherine commented and they both laughed out loud. Catherine rose to her feet and placed her chin up. "Here's what we are going to do today, we will be attractive, kind, not snobbish and we will catch the eyes of the gentleman we adore" She announced at Sarah. Sarah rose to her feet too and gently placed a salute. They were laughing as they resumed packing their things.

An hour passed by and they were sure that their mother, Mrs. Campbell, would come inside their rooms begging for them to dress up for the feast. Actually, the feast wasn't all that bad for them but the sudden fright that everyone would be expecting them to come was scornful. Everyone would be staring at them and asking them questions about the life in America. They were not pleased by these kinds of questions. America was very much like England. The almost difference that they can see now was the accent which was endearing.

Catherine had settled with Pride and Prejudice and was settled in the part where Mr. Darcy first met Elizabeth when her dearest mother went inside peeking if they got ready. Mrs. Campbell's face turned into complete horror when she saw what Catherine and Sarah are still wearing. She rushed inside the room in a complete un-lady like way.

"Oh My Goodness!" cried she. "What on earth are you wearing Catherine? Sarah? Hurry up and get dressed! You don't want to disappoint the Carter Family!" She waved her hand unto Catherine's dresser. Catherine shut her book and got up immediately and was followed by Sarah and a loud groan. Mrs. Campbell sighed loudly and went out without a curtsey.

"I know for sure she has something planned for us" Catherine commented as she got a brown dress off the dresser. It was one of her favorites.

"Partly, I know she has been loving the fact that there are Englishmen here" commented her sister back. Catherine looked at her sister and saw that she was debating from rose to light blue.

"Try the rose. It suits you well," She told her and Sarah obeyed and placed the light blue back in its place. Both of them sighed loudly and got ready for the feast—which the last time was called, a ball.

They arrived later, after a few hours, to a small ballroom. As soon as they arrived, the doormen led them to a huge corridor where a big door was opened for them. As soon as the door was opened, all of them could see different people dancing in a ballroom. Everyone was happy and intrigued when they arrived. Everybody stopped dancing and gazed at them with bewildering eyes. As soon as people collected themselves, a family stepped forward. From the way they moved like they owned the place, this must be the Carter Family. They curtseyed to them in the most elegant way.

Mrs. Carter was just like any other woman. She was elegant and sophisticated. She offered her hand to Mrs. Campbell who accepted it with delight.

"It is so nice that you decided to reside here," She told them in the most earnest way.

"Why thank you, Mrs. Carter" Mrs. Campbell said in the softest way possible.

"Please, call me Rose" She told them with a smile. It was then that she moved back and placed her arm around Mr. Carter's hand.

Mr. Carter was a different man. He must have been from the army because of the way he stands erect. He looked at them meaningfully and it was sure that they were welcomed here. It wasn't even noticeable that the dances continued because of the welcoming conversation. There were people who danced again and were eating. By the time, Mrs. Carter saw Mrs. Campbell's children, her smile got even wider.

"This must be your children!" She cried. "What lovely faces!" She motioned towards Catherine and Sarah. By this time a young man, who in Catherine's eye was very handsome indeed, joined them. He was tall and muscular but the way he looked at them was scorching. His light olive toned skin was beautiful. He was by far the handsomest man Catherine ever saw in her life.

Catherine's observation was blown away when Mrs. Carter motioned toward him.

"This is my son, James," She told us.

"Please feel welcome," He told them. His voice had a comforting and cold vibe.

Mrs. Campbell laughed lightly in a lady like manner. "Oh what a wonderful young man!" She commented and Sir. James nodded his head. "These are my children" She motioned her hands towards each of them. "This is, Peter my eldest, Sarah, Catherine, Young Kelly and Little Johnny" As Catherine curtseyed she could feel Sir. James staring at her. Mrs. Carter smiled at each and every one of them.

"What lovely children!" She cried. "I hope you'll enjoy Carter Oaks"

"Oh, Mam! I am actually, I have my own room and Cathy and Sarah have to share a room" Peter commented with a smug smile cornering on his face but it looks like Mrs. Carter hardly ever noticed it because she giggled lightly.

"Oh I am happy that you're comfortable here" She told him in a reassuring voice and turned back to Mrs. Campbell "Mrs. Campbell, would you like to escort me to the refreshments?" She asked her.

"Please call me Celia and afcoures, I would love to accompany you," She told her and the two mothers walked together followed by Young Kelly and Little Johnny. It was after that that Mr. Campbell and Mr. Carter entered a conversation about business. Peter was looking for a partner and excused himself from his sisters with a smug grin. Sarah took Catherine's hand and Catherine noticed that it was as cold as ice.

"Oh What on Earth is the matter Sarah?" She asked, paranoid as she felt the coldness of Sarah's skin.

"I'm nervous," She admitted. "What if nobody would ask me to dance?"

"Oh don't be silly, Sarah dear!" She cried to her. "You're gorgeous!"

Sarah laughed lightly. "Well so are you and I don't see you with a partner!"

"Having to dance in England is very much a horror and I doubt that I look anything like you, my most beautiful sister"

"Dearest Cathy! Just dwell upon the way Sir. James was staring at you a while ago and you even have to admit, my dear sister that he is unconditionally handsome"

"Unfathomable!"

"Would you think he is betrothed?"

"Dear Sarah! We have been here for almost a day and you ask me if I know anything about him?"

Before her the eldest lady could answer, a young man walked in their way and offered his hand for a dance. Afcoures, Sarah couldn't refuse, as her mother advised.

"Sarah! Are you going to withdraw from me?" Catherine asked sarcastically but with a hint of frustration.

"Yes." Sarah answered without a hint of sarcasm.

And after that, Catherine was left all by herself watching Sarah dance with a gentleman. She thought that she was all alone when she heard a voice behind her back. She whirled around to see who the gentleman is. It was Sir. James.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, stunned. "Sir. James" She said lightly and curtseyed to him and he did the same. "You mean to frighten me Sir. James. I was watching my sister dance with a gentleman" She explained.

"I can see that. Why is Ms. Catherine not dancing?" He asked for a subject at their conversation.

"Nobody has asked me yet and it would be dreadful to be seen dancing in a crowd" She answered him truthfully. "Why aren't you dancing?"

"I never did"

" I shall say that you are taking a slight brake by welcoming me in your town?"

"Precisely"

"Ah. That's very nice of you. Did someone oblige you to do that?"

For the first time since she arrived, she saw him smile crooked. "A subject alike in the matter"

"Ah" She exclaimed. It was then that a family was heading her way and Sir. James excused himself. This family was small and she could see that there was only one daughter.

"You must be the newcomers from America!" The woman exclaimed in an English accent.

"Yes Madam. My name is Catherine," She said thoughtfully.

"I'm Mrs. Cornwall and this is my husband," She mentioned the very tall man standing right behind her.

"Welcome to Carter Oaks, Ms. Catherine" He told her and Catherine nodded.

"Where is your mother? I would like to introduce myself to her" Mrs. Cornwall asked.

"She is by the refreshments with Mrs. Carter" Catherine explained.

"Well then, we shall introduce ourselves" Mrs. Cornwall declared. "Are you coming Amelia?" She mentioned towards her daughter but she declined. Mr. and Mrs. Cornwall excused themselves from Catherine and continued walking against the crowd. Catherine was left with Amelia in a crowd. She could see that Amelia moved forward to her and offered a smile.

"How do you like it here in Carter Oaks, Catherine?" She asked.

"It is very nice in here" Catherine answered.

"Very hospitable, aye?" She asked her and that was exactly what the answer in Catherine's mind was.

Catherine laughed. "How did you know that was on my mind?"

"I moved here when I was six and I thought the same thing. How old are you, Ms. Catherine?"

"Please, Just call me Cathy," Amelia nodded. "I will be turning twenty in five months. You?"

"Twenty. I see you've already met Sir. James?" She said nodding at the place where Sir. James was talking with a gentleman.

"Yes" Catherine answered as she followed Amelia's gaze

"Quite handsome huh?" Catherine nodded. "It too bad…" Amelia never bothered to finish her thought.

"It's too bad? Why?" Catherine couldn't help but ask.

"He's getting married in a year"

"Oh. With whom?" Catherine couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed—he was betrothed.

"To Ms. Lydia Huntsman"

"Who is she?"

"One of the wealthiest ladies here in England. Of course it is only an arranged marriage but I can see that Ms. Lydia is very much in love with Sir. James. I don't know about him, though"

"Are you invited?"

"Afcoures, everyone is invited"

"Everyone?" Catherine stared at her in disbelief.

"A lot, aye?" Amelia asked sarcastically. By far, Catherine likes her very much.

"Absolutely!" She looked at Sir. James and she could see that he was alone now. "But why isn't he dancing?" Catherine asked.

"He never danced. People think he is proud but I just think he is shy."

"Maybe. Why aren't you dancing?"

"I've grown tired." She answered simply.

Catherine laughed. "Do you want to sit?" She offered instead.

"No thank you" Amelia replied. "I may be dancing with Colonel Forster later again."

"Who is Colonel Forster?"

It was then that a young man joined them in their conversation. He was as tall but not as tall as Sr. James. His hair was a perfect golden yellow and he was handsome—but not as handsome as Sr. James. Catherine and Amelia curtseyed to him and he did too. He introduced himself as Colonel Forster.

"OH. We were just discussing about you," Amelia told him. It seems like the two of them were good friends.

"I did know. My apologies for my eavesdropping"

"Apology accepted, Colonel Forster" Amelia told him.

"Thank you"

The rest of the feast was beautiful. Sarah danced with almost the entire gentleman and so did Catherine—who got a new best friend, Amelia. Mrs. Carter was especially delighted at the success of the party and asked if they could eat dinner together at Mrs. Campbell's home. Everyone was delighted and everybody had a great time. It seems like Carter Oaks was a great place after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

It was a hot day at Carter Oaks and everyone was out. Some were at the market and some were just playing around the fields.

The Campbell family was just at their home drinking cold water and eating some bread. Mr. Campbell was out with Mr. Archer at the docks to discuss about the policies of this town. He has been gone for two hours so the family will be expecting him anytime soon.

Catherine and Sarah were just at their room reading books or sometimes discussing about the feast a week ago.

"Who do you think is more handsome?" Sarah suddenly asked to Catherine who was reading a book.

Catherine placed down her book and asked Sarah. "Who? My dearest sister?"

"Colonel Forster and Sir. James" Sarah answered.

The mention of Sir. James's name sent butterflies fluttering in Catherine's stomach. "I don't know"

"You would honestly think that? I saw you talking to him while I was dancing with Sylvester"

"Sylvester?" Catherine laughed. "What is he named after?"

"Oh, be nice, Catherine!"

"You're right. I'm sorry"

"So, who do think?"

"How about you go first?"

"I personally think that Colonel Forster has more looks."

"You're wrong" Catherine whispered—enough for Sarah not to hear.

"What?" Sarah asked. Apparently, she has an amazing ability to hear what people whisper quietly.

"Nothing" Catherine said quickly.

"Oh. Well, who do you think is more handsome?"

"Sir. James" Catherine said dryly.

"Yes. Actually he is handsome, Cathy but he is absolutely arrogant. He never danced with anyone that night—or hardly conversed with people!" Cried she.

"Yes. He has never" Catherine replied.

"Well, except for you" Sarah added.

"What?" Catherine asked, surprised.

"When, I was dancing with Sylvester, I was checking up on you and I saw that he was talking to you. IT was the first time of the night that I actually saw him smile"

"Why were you observing, Sarah?"

"I was curious to see if you were doing okay all by yourself."

"Thanks." Catherine said sarcastically.

It was just then that Mrs. Campbell went inside their room filled with excitement. "Oh My dears!"

"What is it Mama?" Sarah asked but Catherine just laughed.

"Girls! Read this!" She said waving a piece of paper at them. Catherine got it first and read quietly.

**_Dear Mrs. Campbell,_**

**_I am pleased to inform you that my family decided to have dinner at your place tonight. I hope it was not a fright. We shall bring our share of the food later. We will arrive at exactly six o'clock this afternoon. Hope to see you in good condition._**

**_Yours Truly,_**

**_Mrs. Carter._**

Catherine and Sarah shrieked in delight at the news. They were their first visitor of the year.

"We shall make our famous mashed potatoes, Mamma!" Sarah said.

"Oh afcoures dear! We still have seven hours to prepare! Catherine, help set up the dining table! And Sarah, please help me with the potatoes"

"Mamma! Can't I do my chore later? It is still quarter to eleven!" Catherine complained.

"Oh, fine! Just help me at the kitchen!" Mrs. Campbell told her.

It was then that the front door was opened and a loud voice called for any attention.

"Oh! Mr. Campbell is home! I shall tell him the great news!" And with that, she was gone.

"Oh. Does that mean that Sr. James is with them?" Sarah asked.

"I honestly have no idea," Catherine answered, out of breath.

They went downstairs later and found Mr. Campbell in a happy conversation with his wife.

"Oh My dear! How great is this? Mr. Campbell and Mrs. Campbell joining us for dinner? It is an honor!" He exclaimed.

"Of course it is! I do wish that Sir. James would join them! I hadn't have the chance to converse with him ever since the feast!" Mrs. Campbell told hr husband.

"Of course he would come. He doesn't want to disappoint his parents" Mr. Campbell told her. It was then that he realized that Catherine and Sarah were watching them around the corner. "Ah! My dears!" he motioned for them to move forward.

"Father, we are so sorry to eavesdrop!" Sarah said but Mr. Campbell just raised his hand.

"No need to say apologies, my dear." He told them.

Just then, when Catherine looked at the window just to see the carriage, it looked like there was an extra horse. Mr. Campbell followed her gaze and smiled hugely.

"My dearest Cathy, I hated to see you miss your beloved horse when we were in America. I have my privilege bring him here in England" He told her in delight.

"Oh Father! You brought Hero here!" Catherine exclaimed. "Oh can I groom her?" She asked.

"Cathy you know that the Carters are coming here later" Mrs. Campbell reminded her.

"But can I please see her?" Catherine begged.

"Later." Mrs. Campbell announced.

It is known that when Mrs. Campbell says 'later' she means it and you should obey her. And that was what Catherine did.

It was exactly five fifty-five pm. The Carters are expected to arrive in any minute. Catherine got ready for the arrival and dressed in her favorite clothes. As soon as she went down with Sarah, Peter made a mockery of their dresses.

"You two look like prostitutes!" He commented with a laugh.

"Very funny, Peter! What are you supposed to be? The entertainer?" Catherine shot back at him.

"I think all of you look remarkable." Mr. Campbell who was reading a book complimented.

As they heard the sound of the carriage outside Mrs. Campbell, who was at the kitchen, ran at the door to welcome their very first visitor. Everyone inside the living room can hear her voice.

"Oh, Mrs. Carter! How lovely to see you!" She exclaimed as Mrs. Carter was inside the house.

"Of course, Mrs. Campbell! It is always so lovely!" Mrs. Carter told her.

Behind Mrs. Carter, Mr. Carter stepped inside with a smile and followed by Sir. James who was—in anyone's surprise—smiling.

The dinner was just a mixed of surprise and happiness. Everyone was at his or her best manners.

"So, I heard that Sarah danced with almost every guy at the feast last week" Mrs. Carter said.

"Oh yes." Mrs. Campbell replied. "Back in America, she was one of the most beautiful girls"

"Oh. Then what about Catherine?" Mrs. Carter asked.

"Oh. Catherine doesn't like to go out that much. She was too particular in reading" Mrs. Campbell answered effectively.

"Oh. Is that right Catherine?" Mrs. Carter turned to Catherine.

"Yes Madam. I was not that great with conversing easily with people until I grew up" She told Mrs. Carter.

"You know, Catherine? You remind me of myself back in the days" She commented to Catherine who was sipping on soup.

Catherine swallowed first and replied dearly with a slight laugh. "Oh I don't know about that, you of all people, Madam, should not be compared to me"

Mrs. Carter laughed out loud and it gave Sarah and Mr. Campbell a fright. "Oh you humble girl!"

Catherine smiled. "Why thank you" She said, flattered.

"So what did you usually do in your extra time, Catherine?" Mr. Carter suddenly asked.

"Um. I mostly read books," Catherine answered.

"Ah. You are exactly like James over here" He waved his hand in Sir. James's who was smiling lightly. "He doesn't like to go out that much either and he never satisfied himself with a dance before"

Catherine smiled and met Sir. James' eyes. He seemed uncomfortable poor soul.

Dinner was surprisingly pleasant. Everyone was laughing and making conversation. Everyone was most shocked when Sir. James was heartedly smiling although Catherine and her sarcastic remarks mostly caused it. Everyone was especially delighted with Catherine's friendly manner and sarcasm even though it was only appropriate for such conversations. Mrs. Carter keeps on insisting that she spend a day or two with them. She was very fond of Catherine. Somehow, she reminds her of her when she was her age. She was headstrong, sarcastically great and she had an innocent aura in her.

Before desert was served, the Carters were at the living room while Mrs. Campbell was preparing at the kitchen. Mr. Campbell was explaining to everyone about his job at America. Sarah, Peter and Catherine were sitting at the couch just listening to their father explain over and over and over again about his work at America but there was nothing else to do except wait until dessert was served so they can have an irrational conversation. They were just in the middle of their conversation when Little Johnny and Kelly ran unto the living room surprising everyone. They were squealing ang squealing until they ran on Catherine's lap.

"What is it that you want Little Johnny and Young Kelly?" She asked them sweetly. From the corner of her eye, she saw Sir. James smile.

"Story!" Little Johnny answered in a small voice.

"Yes! Story!" Young Kelly repeated.

They jumped up and down with everyone laughing. Catherine looked willingly at her father who nodded in approval of Little Johnny and Young Kelly's request.

"Which story do you want to hear?" Catherine asked them enthusiastically.

"Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin!" Young Kelly said enthusiastically. She jumped up and down as if in motion and Little Johnny followed after her. Everyone was still laughing as Catherine jumped up from the couch and started to remove a book out of the cabinet. She went directly into a small chair where Little Johnny and Young Kelly were sitting below her with eyes filled with excitement. She could feel the stares from the back by everyone. They were smiling as she began to tell the story.

After a few minutes, everyone was circled around her as she read the story to the children. For all she knows, everyone was listening to her as she told the story—even Sir. James. As she finished up the story, she could hear Mrs. Carter's soft sobs. She started crying at the middle part where they thought that the child was going to get taken, since then, Mr. Carter had his hands in her shoulders to comfort her. At the last word, she could both hear soft clapping and sobbing and she nodded her head to express her gratitude.

"That was such a heartwarming story! I haven't heard it before!" Mrs. Carter cried.

Little Johnny jumped on Catherine lap and laughed loudly with Young Kelly.

"More! More!" He commanded. Just then, Mrs. Campbell peeked at the living room just to find one of her precious visitors crying.

"Oh what happened Mrs. Carter?" She exclaimed.

Mrs. Carter wiped the tears in her eyes and smiled delicately at Mrs. Campbell. "Oh Mrs. Campbell! Your daughter is one of the best story tellers I have ever met!" She cried through tears.

"Oh! Why thank you, Mrs. Carter!"

"Such energy, such emotions!" Mr. Carter suddenly said with so much enthusiasm.

"Well, thank you but if you may, I would like to show you the dessert" She told them.

Mr. and Mrs. Carter followed after her and so did Little Johnny, Young Kelly, Mr. Campbell, Sarah and Peter. Sr. James just stood there with Catherine who was filled with gratitude.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them before she met his eyes. She smiled at him perfectly and suddenly turned away to place the book back in its place. She could hear Sir. James' feet moved towards her but she didn't bother to turn around.

"It was a really invigorating story" He commented.

Catherine finally turned around after placing the book back in its place. "Thank you"

"This was the first time I have heard of it," He told her.

"Why haven't you heard of it?" She asked him.

"I have been too busy" He told her.

"But your mother told me that you had no intentions in going out" She commented.

"Indeed. I have not often been outside," Said him. "So what was it like in America?" He asked her earnestly. Changing the reverie of their conversation.

"Just the same but we didn't have any parliament," She told him with a laugh. Just then, Peter came rushing into the living room with an irritated face.

"Look, stop with the flirting! I want to eat but mother doesn't want me to eat unless the two of you are there" He told them.

"We'll be right there, Peter!" Catherine told him.

"You better be." And with that, he was gone.

Catherine looked at Sr. James and laughed at his incredulous face. "Just ignore Peter, I do" She told him sarcastically and proceeded at the dining table with Sir. James beside her.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

The dessert was delectable. Everyone had a great time and the food was exquisite.

Before the Carters could go, Mrs. Carter keeps on insisting that the Campbell family should spend their time with them sometime. They said that they would like to make them one of their loyal acquaintances. It seems that the family is most fond of Catherine. They told her that Catherine reminds them of their own Mrs. Carter and very much fondly of Sir. James

A week or two after that, as Catherine was just reading a book by her windowpane in her room, Sarah came rushing in with a bright full of excitement. Peter, Little Johnny and Young Kelly followed her. Mr. and Mrs. Campbell were in town this day and they were expected to return after some time.

Sarah seems to be bringing a letter with her, which she waved in front of Catherine. Catherine closed her book in surprise and laid it aside. Her expression was bewildered.

"Who is that letter from?" She asked curiously.

"It is from Sir. James! TO you!" cried Sarah.

From the corner of Catherine's eyes, she saw Peter roll his eyes. "To me?"

"Yes! Just open it Cathy!"

Catherine did just what her older sister told her and read the letter aloud.

_**Dear Ms. Catherine Campbell,**_

_** It seems so that my dearest mother is very fond of you. She keeps on nagging us about you staying for three weeks. But if you may, can you please inform us when you can visit us here at our home so that everything may be arranged.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

Sir. James Carter

After reading the whole letter, Sarah squealed so loud that even their neighbors residing beside them could hear her. Little Johnny started to bounce up and down with Young Kelly. Peter just rolled his eyes but smiled lightly.

"Three weeks with the Carters?" Sarah asked her with excitement. "Oh! You lucky girl!"

Just then, there was a sound of a carriage arriving in front of their home. Sarah suddenly called out Mrs. Campbell and started running downstairs. Catherine followed her with the letter in her hands.

"Mamma! Mamma!" Catherine exclaimed but as soon as she went outside in the blinding sun, they were surprised that her father was bringing along four very large suitcases with him. And when they thought that the whole carriage was empty, there went a man who was as tall as Sir. James. He had the same features but his hair was a pale white and he was not quite as handsome as Sir. James or even Colonel Forster. Catherine's eyes were bewildered as the last of the suitcases were down the ground. All of them curtseyed to him and he did the same back to them. Catherine saw Mrs. Campbell's eyes were very much red. It was as if she was crying.

"What is wrong Mamma?" She asked.

"Do you remember our great aunt Emily Buxton?" She said between tears. Catherine nodded her head and proceeded. "Well she is dying and she wanted to see her son get married. Her first thought was Sarah but she realized that Sarah was too delicate and old for him. So she decided since he was just your age, that he would be betrothed to you"

Catherine eyes widened with surprise. She never wanted an arranged marriage. Love was just going to come anyway. She then realized that she was very much angry for her mother to agree to this.

"How long is Mr. Buxton staying in here?" Sarah asked.

"About a month" Mr. Carter said guiltily.

"That's too bad. Catherine wouldn't be here," Peter suddenly said as if he were angry.

"Well what do you mean, son?" Mrs. Campbell asked.

"The Carters invited me to spend three weeks with them," Catherine told them icily.

"But dear, you can't do that to Mr. Buxton" Mrs. Campbell reminded her.

"Yes I can! I have never agreed to this!" Catherine said angrily and stormed into the house. She then quickly got a suitcase from the drawer and quickly picked out her best clothes. She might be gone today before the sun sets. As she finished going through all the stuff that she needs for the whole month, she slowly felt the tears flood her cheeks. How could her mother agree to such arrangement! How could she even think that Catherine—sweet, determined, raged Catherine—would agree to such an arrangement? Only the quiet tapping on the door left her memories to herself. It was Peter who was at the door.

"I don't need any sarcastic remarks right now, Peter. I want to be left alone" She objected but Peter just pushed his way through and sat right beside her.

"You must not object right now my little sister. I know that you loathe arrangements like this," He told her with conviction.

"How would you, my older brother know anything that I desire in my entire life?" She asked him.

"Because Cathy, of all the ladies I have known in my life, you were the most divergent among them." He told her earnestly.

"Well what do you mean, brother?" She asked him with her teary eyes.

"I would most definitely respect it if you would spend the three weeks with the Carter Family starting later this afternoon"

"Why would you respect my senseless decision?" Catherine asked almost immediately.

"Because I know that this is a complete fright for you my dearest little sister, I hope while you're there at the Carters, you might find time to think about certain things" He told her, innocently. Catherine laid her head over his shoulder enjoying the vigorous way he is telling her that he cares for her. She vaguely felt the tears in her eyes dry off, leaving her eyes red. She raised her head up again feeling her dignity build up again.

"I appreciate what you have said, Peter. Thank you" She told him.

"Never mention it to anyone" He told her and she tried to fix a smile on her face.

After a few minutes, Sarah went inside their room with an apologetic smile transfixed on her gorgeous face. "Mamma wants me to inform you that you cannot possibly do this to Mr. Buxton"

"Actually, my dearest Sarah, I can" Catherine told her with rage.

"I agree with you, Catherine" Sarah told her earnestly and began helping her with her best clothes. "Maybe those three weeks with the Carters can help you fall in love with someone"

That took off Catherine for a little bit. Will she fall for Sir. James? No. She must not. She shook her head from the impossible thought and started to get her best riding clothes. Sarah helped her within the corset—tightening it thoroughly. Catherine placed on her stockings. She pulled her hair up in a bun and placed on her best hat. After she finished this up, she placed the letter from Sir. James at her pocket and grabbed the big bag furiously and stomped her feet until she reached the first floor. Mrs. Campbell furiously went in her way.

"Catherine Campbell! You shall not do this!" She shouted at Catherine.

"Why didn't you tell me, Mamma?" Catherine asked her, innocently.

"Because I didn't know until we received the letter," Her mama cried.

"When did you receive that letter Mamma?" Catherine asked through her teeth.

"A year ago" Her mamma told her softly.

Catherine had it up to this. She stormed directly into the stable where they kept Hero. She placed her bag on the satchel so it will not fall of when she will ride her horse to the Carters' home. She quickly arranged all of the things she needed and climbed on Hero's back and gently brushed her delicate white hair. Hero whinnied in response. Catherine gently kicked Hero and Hero obeyed and immediately and half ran towards the grounds. When she reached the front lawn of her home to take one last peek, Mrs. Campbell was there with tears in her eyes with everybody. Sarah and Peter had persevering glances at her. She gently looked down at her dreadful mothers eyes.

"Why are you doing this, Cathy my dear?" Mrs. Campbell asked her between tears.

"Because I have never concord with this, Mamma and you definitely cannot make me!" Catherine herself demanded.

Catherine kicked Hero on the flanks and Hero came running at her best. Catherine never bothered to look back at her new home when her Mamma kept shouting her name. She never felt so obtuse before. Right now, everything must be taken care of. She had to escape this arrangement.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**III**

**(Part 2)**

**THE CARTERS**

The Carters were just like any other family. Happy, cheerful. But somehow, people counted them off. They say they were too rich because they were earning thirteen thousand a year. That didn't help them gain friends. It seemed like they were alienated from them the first time but Mrs. Carter worked things out. Mrs. Carter was the kind of woman who everybody likes. She was an outgoing mother and a very cheerful one indeed.

Mr. Carter was not like any other man. When his father had still lived, he had joined the army for seven years. There he learned how to stay tough and not confused about everything. The night the army told him that his father had died, something inside him had snapped. This was the first time in years that he had shed a tear for one person. After this, he took over his father's business and did everything he could until now.

As Sir. James Carter was writing in the library, his thoughts kept reappearing back at his last chance of happiness. When he was not arranged with Ms. Lydia Huntsman. He has never had the chance because he knew that his father had planned everything for him. Someday, he was going to take over the whole town and his father was training him since he was young boy. Ever since that day, people called him proud. He has never danced with anyone but his mother and sister and he certainly doesn't have any friends in Carter Oaks. He has lived his whole life socializing with the wealthy ones. Just then, their maid, Eleanor came rushing inside the library and bowed at him.

"Sir, a visitor" She told him.

He nodded at her and quickly arranged the letters and placed the quill on top. _Who could that visitor be? It must be one of his father's army friends_. He told himself when he started to walk towards their living room. As soon as he got inside the living room, a familiar face he started at! It was Ms. Catherine Campbell who faced him and his father and mother. She bowed at them delicately and it compelled him to do the same. She was wearing what he thinks is her riding clothes where she placed a coat over it. Her hair was pulled over in a bun and it was the first time that he saw her place a hat over her head. She smiled delicately at them with her dark eyes.

"I am so sorry to intrude but I got the letter from Sir. James," She told them meeting his eyes and smiled up at him.

"Oh don't be ridiculous dear! We would love to accommodate you in here!" His mother suddenly said with such delight. He knew that his mother was particularly very fond of Ms. Catherine. She had kept talking great things about her since the dinner.

"Of course. We would love to have you here" He said without thinking and stepped in front. She seemed to blush for a small amount of time but collected herself and smiled at him again with warm dark eyes.

"Why thank you," She said, a little bit shy.

"Oh come on! I shall show you your bedroom," His mother told her and placed her hand on Ms. Catherine's. Catherine bowed to them for and excuse and they did the same and Mrs. Carter led her away.

It was the first time that he ever felt envy with his mother.


	5. Chapter 4

IV

"So Catherine, what made you decide to finally come in here?" Mrs. Carter asked Catherine when she was leading her to the guest room.

"I received the letter ma'm" She answered simply.

"Oh my dear Catherine, I have been a mother for so long and I know a child's face when she is bothered by something" Mrs. Carter told her.

Catherine simply shook her head and smiled. "You know me so well, madam"

Mrs. Carter laughed lightly. "So what is it that is bothering you?" She asked.

"I simply cannot tell you, Madam because it is too dreadful," Catherine admitted.

"Oh, come on! It may not be that bad, Ms. Cathy" Mrs. Carter told her.

Catherine laughed lightly. "My mother actually arrived today and told me that I was about to marry a man—that I haven't even met before"

"Oh My dear! What an awful thing!" Mrs. Carter exclaimed. "You must be so sad!"

"Why aren't you angry?" Catherine asked her.

"Because I myself did the same when I was younger. Many man offered me marriage and some of them I haven't even had a long conversation with. I declined every offer and sent my mother furious at me—until I met my dear husband" Mrs. Carter admitted to her.

"For the first time madam I do believe you are like me when you are younger" Catherine told her.

Mrs. Carter laughed a heart free laugh. "Finally you agree with me"

It was a very long walk but somehow; Catherine hasn't even managed to get tired of walking in these hallowed halls of The Carter Family's home. Their home was one of the biggest Catherine has ever seen in her entire life. The mansion was ought to be what an estate should be. It is very agreeable for every prying eye that sees it. Of course anybody would wonder what it would be like living in such a home like this. It was an honor in Catherine's place that she was invited in her for three whole weeks.

When they entered the guest room, Catherine could not believe her eyes for it is much bigger than their own living room. It might even be bigger than half of their property here in Carter Oaks. The sheets of the bed are properly arranged and the china dishes are very much pleasing arranged in a small cabinet. Catherine's eyes were prying against everything and she was particularly trying to remember the moment she has entered this glorious bedroom.

"What pleasant and exquisite room!" She exclaimed to Mrs. Carter who was standing at the doorway.

"I do hope you make yourself at home" Mrs. Carter told her in a very agreeable manner.

It was not a moment later when the butler came rushing in bringing her things. Mrs. Carter commanded the butler to place Catherine's things at a very large cabinet. After that, Catherine was led by Mrs. Carter to the library to wait for dinner.

Supper was not very long but as time passes by, Catherine has found herself outside their porch in a small swing. She kept previewing what had happened earlier with her Mamma. She does not want anything about it—or anything with Mr. Buxton. All in all Catherine has thought of his character as obnoxious and proud even though he had yet said one word to her since he had arrived. He had often looked in her way but he never met her eye. Mr. Buxton was just like any other men in this World. He was much too being pushed by his auntie.

A sudden clearing of a voice once interrupted Catherine's thoughts. When she quickly turned around, she had been facet to face with Sir. James Carter—he had astonished her for quite a second time. She admitted her surprise when she bowed slightly.

"Would you mind if I accompany you?" He asked in a severe cold voice.

"No not at all" Said she. She had an embarrass! When she moved aside to give some space to this fine young man. A moment of silence was once yet profound and Ms. Catherine could not bear the silence eating her alive and turned to question Sir. James "Do you always mean to frighten me, Sir. James?"

He turned with a sly expression of curiousness. He had raised his eyebrows to let Ms. Catherine finish her thought.

"I asked you if you mean to frighten me everytime. Perhaps this was just one unintentional doing of you" Catherine slyly said but there was a hint of sarcasm in it.

"No not at all, Ms. Catherine. Perhaps you need to pay much more attention to your surroundings," Said he with dignity.

She smiled lightly and was not at all entirely satisfied with his answer. "Perhaps I would, if such things would not be roaming around in my mind"

"Why is it exactly you came here, Ms Catherine?" He asked with a smile at his sudden changing the subject.

Catherine smiled but made no judgment nor answer.

"Ah. Perhaps you do not condone with the subject?"

"Perhaps"

"May I ask you again?"

"That sort of question is out of reach Sir. James"

"I of all people deserve an answer, Ms. Catherine"  
>"Of course you do, Sr. James but I fear that it is too dreadful"<p>

"Does that mean you may answer?" questioned Sir. James.

"Yes, indeed." Catherine smiled and repeated her story that she had told Mrs. Carter. "Now, I know Sir. James that you have condoned with such an agreement. So you may despise me if you wish"

"I shall not despise a visitor!" cried Sir. James.

"Oh Sir. James is all about manners, aye?" Catherine asked sarcastically.

"Certainly not! For I have made a wrong decision myself but cannot get out of it most profoundly"

"Shall I dare say you can?"

"Shall I object?"

"Shall I return your question by a question? Or are we simply enjoying ourselves by playing a game?"

"Ms. Campbell, are you so severe that this conversation we are having is, shall I say, serious or did we just drop into a place sarcastically?"

"Mmm. Perhaps I shall say we are playing a game?"  
>"But I asked you a serious question, Ms. Campbell. Shall I object with your circumstance that I can?"<p>

Catherine smiled warmly at him. "Perhaps"

"Shall I dare say that Ms. Catherine hates austere conversations?"

"Shall I say that Sir. James knows me exceedingly well?"

"May I take that as a yes, Ms. Catherine?"

"Oh. I dare say that you know me well when you cannot figure out if I sarcastically agree with you" Catherine said with heaps of giggles.

"Ms. Catherine, are you so severe that no one knows you better that you know yourself?" asked he with a cold reception.

"I shall not condone with that Sir. James. Sometimes I better not know myself," Catherine contradicted. "Shall I say Sir. James that you know yourself better that anyone?"

"Yes. Absolutely. No one knows my grave feelings better that my own soul"

What pride! These better yet need justice to his command. "Well, I shall not condone with that kind of civility Sir. James."

"What do mean, Ms. Catherine?"

Poking her head against the door, the maid stepped in in their conversation and announced that it was time for supper. And with a quick curtsy, she went away. Catherine—who was all tire and grave—carefully stood up. She met Sir. James' eyes and smiled.

"Someday you shall discover it yourself, Sir. James"

And with that, she smiled one last time at him and hurriedly proceeded unto the door. Never before has a woman confined with Sir. James like she did. Ms. Catherine Campbell is one of those fine ladies that does not confine seriously with a person. It was exactly what Sir. James needed for the moment but there was one thing he cannot get his mind of. It was the way Ms. Catherine's smiled has bewitched him fully.

Waking up at the bright and early morning sun, Catherine was awakened by the very thought that she was at the Carters. It was really delightful as to receive the invitation letter from Sir. James himself. But it was really dreadful that at the same day, her mother would announce that she was about to marry a man she hasn't even spoken a word since she was born. But there was something about his—Mr. Buxton—manner of looking at her that she directly despised. Mr. Buxton was definitely not the right man.

She sat down on a small chair and started writing her dearest sister a letter that reads:

_**My Dearest Sarah, **_

_** First of all, I would dearly love to assure to you that I have definitely arrived safely in the Carters' home. It was dreadful of what I have done to mother and Mr. Buxton but to tell you, I definitely despise the man! Whatever is his reason to accept me when he had barely said a word! What arrogance! I can assure you, my dearest beautiful sister, that I shall never accept such a man—even though he has such fortune ahead of him. It was dearly a shame for at the very same day, I have received a letter from Sir. James himself ordering me to come unto his home. Of course I could never disagree with such an honor. I have been received at the Carters with such compliments and great manners! Mrs. Carter has definitely figured out every reason of why I had come here but she hadn't even said a word of it—even at dinner. Oh How I would love of you to come here with me! Oh! It was such an embarrass when Sir. James figured my problem—now him and his mother knows everything and every reason. I even told Sir. James that he may despise me but he did not accept it for he said he should not despise a visitor. What honor it is to be in this home! My chambers are definitely bigger than our whole kitchen! Oh how I wish you were really here with me! Please send my regards to mother, father and our other siblings.**_

_**From your Dearest Sister,**_

_**Catherine C**_

After getting up and sending the letter to her most beloved sister, Catherine found herself wondering among the hallowed halls of the great Carter Family home. It has been a day since she was here and couldn't confound herself that every greeting she has received were very civil and kind.

She suddenly found herself inside a loon. It was very great and the sunlight was washing through the windows. Catherine simply slides up the windowpane and sat there peacefully. All she could think about were the event the day before but somehow, Sr. James kept reappearing back in her mind. For all eternity, Sr. James might be the most mysterious man. It will be a burden to figure him out in her three weeks in here.

"Ms. Catherine." A voice called from a distance and she quickly turned around upon her reflexes. It was Sir. James himself, frightening her—yet again. She quickly got up and bowed at him and he did the same.

"Sir. James do you mean to frighten me again?"Catherine asked him with all her might and quickly flashed a brief a smile.

"No, not at all, Ms. Catherine. For you were clearly being austere with your thoughts." He contradicted.

"I shall be at shock Sir. James. But apparently I have gotten used to you frightening me" Catherine said sarcastically.

He smiled. "Then, I would be most honored when I shock you myself yet again"

"Are you so severe Sir. James that you may frighten me?" Cathy asked." Particularly I have told you that it would be an honor if I frighten you"

"Why are you awake so early in the morning?" Catherine asked, changing the subject.

"I could not sleep. You?" Asked he, occasionally.

"Nor I" Catherine said dryly, looking outside the window.

Sir. James walked forward by her and observed her particularly. "Does Ms. Catherine have a problem?" He asked her.

Catherine looked at him with invigorating expression in her eyes. "I gravely accept and dare to say that Sir. James knows me exceedingly well when I am in great grief."

He seems to study her and smiled apologetically. Catherine took this as a cue to continue. "After my three week visit in your charming home, I have to make a life and death decision."

"I cannot understand" Sir. James told her.

"I have to make a decision regarding my supposed marriage," She told him sarcastically as possible.

"But I thought that you get to make your own decision". Sir. James told her and sat directly on the chair next to her.

"Apparently not" She told him dryly.

"Ms. Catherine, must you condone with such an agreement with such a man?" He asked her angrily.

"Sir. James, you don't know how hard it is to be a burden to my parents. Especially of what has happened yesterday noon?" Catherine told him.

"Ms. Catherine, what can I possibly do to help?" he offered instead.

"Oh, Sir, you flatter me so much." Catherine said with a laugh. "You—Sir. James—is willing to help me go unto my parents nerves"

Sir. James laughed for her benefit. "Yes. Apparently I would"

"Have you got any compassion for my parent's poor nerves especially what has happened yesterday noon?" Catherine said with a laugh.

Before Sir. James could answer, Mrs. Carter came rushing unto the room with a very excited aura. Catherine smiled at her and giggled.

"Oh my dears! I shall have a seizure!" She cried.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Nothing is wrong dear! I have received a very delightful letter from your sister; they are to arrive here later this afternoon! IN Carter Oaks! She is with Ms. Lydia Huntsman and Mr. Reynolds!"

"Charles is coming?" Sr. James asked with great excitement.

"Yes! Oh my dear! I do know how he is your very best friend! That is the reason I told you this!" Mrs. Carter told him. She clearly forgot that Catherine not know anything about this. It was a relief when Mrs. Carter saw her in the corner and laughed apologetically. "Oh my dear! We are leaving out Ms. Catherine!"

Catherine giggled and smiled at them. "Madam not at all. It was charming how you got so hyped up."

"Oh! Ms. Catherine, MY daughter, Emily Carter—the elder sister of James, will be coming home today! She is with Ms. Lydia Huntsman, the betrothed of my James"—she said this with a small spite of ignorance—"And Mr. Charles Reynolds—he owns half of Huntingdale!"

"With all due respect madam, what is Huntingdale?" Asked, Catherine with a laugh.

"Oh it is one of the biggest estates here in England! Mr. Reynolds himself owns half of it and ears twelve thousand a year!"

"Twelve thousand? For goodness' sake! That is a lot!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Yes! But Mr. Reynolds is very young—a fellow. Twenty-six years old! And he is much handsome if I may add" Mrs. Carter exclaimed. "I shall introduce your family to him!"

"Oh Ma'am! I shall not despise your time!" Catherine told her.

"Oh you never did, Ms. Catherine! Perhaps your family would be delighted to meet him! He is such a very agreeable man! Very pleasant indeed! Oh I shall tell Mr. Carter! He would be delighted to hear the news!" And with that, she went away leaving Catherine and James who were still smiling.

When Catherine finally composed herself, she sat down in the windowpane yet again.

"Tell me, Sir. James, what is your sister like?" She asked James who sat down at the great sofa.

"Very headstrong girl, lovable and very kind indeed" He answered most civil.

"Sounds like you two are close" Catherine observed.

"Yes. We are," He answered simply.

There was a moment of silence before Catherine spoke. "And your betrothed?"

"I have only met Ms. Lydia Huntsman for five times. It was quite hard to make up her character," answered James with no interest with the subject.

"Goodness! Five times?" Catherine exclaimed quietly. "You must have great sins on your parents!"

"What do you mean, Ms. Cathy?" He asked, meeting her eyes.

She smiled at him with sweetness. "Dear oh dear! How can I take back my unlawful words?" She said sarcastically.

For over some time, the conversation they were having turned silent and Catherine can't keep thinking about what Ms. Lydia Huntsman looked like.


	6. Chapter 5

V

Ms. Lydia Huntsman was not exactly as Catherine had predicted. As she was watching each visitor go down the Barouche, she couldn't help but notice that Ms. Lydia was not exactly as she seemed to be. She wasn't that much of perfection. She was tall and composed when she is walking for sure. Her eyes are a little bit too high up, her nose a little pointy but tolerable and her lips were far too small. Catherine shook her head from the critism and watched as another woman walked out.

The woman was dearly the spitting image of Sir. James! She was tall and composed, her figure was smooth and she was unfathomably gorgeous! From Catherine's prediction, this must be Ms. Carter!

The last one who walked out was a fine tall young man. He was dearly handsome as Sir. James! This must be the rich Mr. Reynolds!

"Mother!" Ms. Carter cried as she flung unto the arms of her mother. They giggled and giggled until Mrs. Carter pulled back. Ms. Carter curtseyed and Mrs. Carter, Mr. Carter, Ms. Lydia and Mr. Reynolds did the same.

"Oh My Emily!" cried Mrs. Carter. It was just then when Emily laughed as she saw Catherine.

"Oh. You have a visitor?" She asked in a most generous manner. From the corner of Catherine's eye, she could see Sir. James stare at her and smile.

"Oh Yes! This is Catherine, my dear! She'll be here for three weeks!" Mrs. Carter cried happily.

"Oh how wonderful! I shall love a company!" cried Ms. Carter.

It was just then that Mr. and Mrs. Carter proceeded inside their home. As Catherine followed them, she could feel Ms. Carter beside her.

"So how do you love Carter Oaks, Ms. Catherine?" She asked her most cheerfully.

"It is most interesting," Catherine replied. It was just then that she saw Ms. Lydia swing her arm around Sir. James'.

"Unfathomable isn't it?" Ms. Carter said, rolling her eyes

"Doesn't Ms. Emily like Ms. Lydia?" Catherine asked, incredulous.

"A little. I just can't believe that she would be the one to get my most beloved brother." Ms. Carter said.

"It is an arrangement isn't it?" Cathy asked.

"Yes. Actually my brother wouldn't have agreed with it if it weren't for the accident five years ago." She told her.

Catherine knew she shouldn't ask what happened so she just smiled. Ms. Carter caught her smile and giggled delightedly.

"Oh my goodness! James was right! I thought he was exaggerating!" She cried.

"Why?" Catherine asked, curious.

"You do have the most breathtaking smile!" Ms. Carter smiled.

Catherine giggled and flushed. Can this be? Sir. James telling his most trusted sister that Catherine has a breathtaking smile? "Oh. I do believe Ms. Emily that you are telling a fib!" She said sarcastically.

"I am most definitely not! But suit yourself, this information might be a little help someday" Ms. Emily told her and giggled.

It was just then that a man who was Mr. Reynolds joined them.

"When did you first arrive here, Ms. Catherine?" He asked for a subject of their conversation.

"I have been in Carter Oaks for two weeks with my family" Answered Cathy with most civilized tone.

"And here in the Carter Estate?" Asked him.

"I have arrived yesterday," Catherine answered with a smile.

Mr. Reynolds looked at her and laughed. "Your smile is unfathomably beautiful!"

"Why thank you!" Catherine said immediately.

There was something about that manner of air in Mr. Reynolds' talking. It seemed like he has been conversed with this before.

The midday tea was very comforting. Everybody sat down at the loon and just conversed easily with each other. Mrs. Carter was very much delighted with her own daughter and Mr. Reynolds, though she did not pay much attention to Ms. Lydia. Everytime Catherine was saying something; she could feel the bore and smile of Sir. James behind her, he was sitting with Ms. Lydia huntsman on the sofa.

Mr. Reynolds was very much what a young man out to be! He was very agreeable. In his aura, there was something in it that Catherine thought that her sister would dearly love. Mr. Reynolds reminds her very much of her sister.

Ms. Emily was a very cheerful and severe woman. She was headstrong, kind and witty just like her mother.

IN all in all, Catherine had feared that she would grow attached to this family

The very next day, Catherine had planned on taking a walk about the grounds with Ms. Emily right after she groomed Hero. They had planned to go to the town square the very next day to gather some clothes. Ms. Emily was especially delighted that she had a companion very much like Catherine—for she liked Ms. Lydia a little. Ms. Lydia was always talking about herself and her marriage for she does not know what to say when it comes to the newly published book because right after she had finished her education, she had stopped reading books! She just placed her mind on little things like clothes and jewelry but most of all…money.

As Catherine was walking arm and arm with Ms. Emily, with another book in her arm (she has read Pride and Prejudice before her walk), she could not help but wonder whether Sir. James would walk on the same path as them—although she knew that he does not like being in the outdoors.

It was at the very same time when the maid, Gertrude, walked with them carrying a letter. She had announced it was from her sister, Sarah, and came to give Cathy the letter. Cathy, with her arm disengaged with Ms. Emily, quickly opened the letter. She read it aloud for Ms. Emily told her to make haste.

_**My Dearest Sister,**_

_** I am much glad that you have arrived safely at the Carter Estate. I have sent your regards to the whole family and they are all delighted as well. Peter and myself wanted to advice you to stay there for the whole three weeks for we are very much delighted to tell you that Mr. Buxton might be beginning to comprehend his true feelings.**_

_** I have been very much watching at how they treat the man and I realized that we all despised him! For in father's terms he was a 'selfish, spoiled, man who would do anything to gain his royalty with his very rich aunt'. Oh how Peter and I made a laugh about that!**_

_** Peter had been in fact supportive of this and showed his love for his younger siblings for he—who was always teasing and laughing at us—is now very dry when talking to the man whom I shall loathe for the rest of eternity.**_

_** Of course Mamma is still distressed about you leaving out lodge but inside, I know that she despises Mr. Buxton as well—even though I know that she would be latching about his wealth when you come home and be forcing to marry him. Mamma is still in the period in which she is looking for a husband for both of us.**_

_** As for you last letter, I am so glad that you have been received most accordingly and at best manners. When I read this to Peter—who is my partner in our vicious crime— did not doubt that you would find some happiness with the Carters. I myself do not doubt that you will find love in that part of town.**_

_** As for your consent of letting me come there, I would be most glad to visit you in your earliest convenience.**_

_** You have all my love.**_

_**Dearly Yours,**_

_**Sarah, C.**_

After Catherine had finished reading the letter of her sister to her, she gradually laughed out loud at the contents of it. She had never been deceived that Peter would be in her side once in a while. It was just then that she looked at Ms. Emily.

"I have never been much deceived by such a letter!" cried she. "Who would know that my teasing teasing brother would support me with my abominable and unfathomable decision! I have never received such good news in all my life—or barely even in my existence!"

It was time for Ms. Emily to laugh with her. "My dearest Ms. Catherine, pray, when is I to learn all of this information?"

Ms. Campbell continued walking with Ms. Carter and started telling the whole story herself. "It actually began right after your brother has sent me a letter regarding on my coming to visit here in your beautiful grounds. I have decided to tell my mother the news and I found out that she was with a man who was bestode as to my betrothed. I was very much unlikely to be furious so I went here—in the advice from my sister and brother" Catherine had not left a word out from her whole story. After she has finished stating, Ms. Emily immediately expressed her amends as so to the very dreadful part of Catherine's life.

"What a very pitiful story, Ms. Catherine!" She cried.

"Indeed, Ms. Emily. Most dreadful indeed!" She cried.

"I hardly know what to expect from the man! Tell my, Cathy, is he handsome?"

"I hardly know what to expect but in my greatest opinion, he most certainly is not—hope that does not make me very disagreeable!" cried Cathy.

"Most certainly not!" The two ladies laughed in the reaction of dear Ms. Carter for they have never been at great accommodations with their acquaintances.

It was stopped them at a sudden clearing of throat behind their back. Ms. Carter turned around and was surprised although Cathy did not seem to be for it is the very Sir. James himself with Ms. Lydia walking about the lane. Everybody curtsied for an introduction.

"James! How you frightened me!" cried Ms. Carter.

Catherine could not take it and offered a great deal of small laugh. Everybody looked at her with tantalizing eyes. She just offered a great deal of a smile to all of them. It was a relief indeed when Sir. James looked at his sister most willingly.

"I was just walking about the grounds with Ms. Lydia," He said.

"Oh. I did not know you like being out of doors" complimented his sister.

"Oh he does not!" Ms. Lydia cried. "I have just planned to do so and forced him out on the center of my world! He must do exactly as I say" It was just then that she looked at Ms. Catherine and saw the letter in her hands. "Ms. Catherine is that a letter?" She asked.

"Yes. It is from my dearest sister." Catherine said in reply.

"What is it about?" Asked Ms. Lydia.

"Tragedy" replied Catherine with a secret smile.

"Oh. Very grave?" Asked Ms. Lydia who was prying on her.

"Yes. Indeed" Catherine replied with a short wary smile.

"Oh. How dreadful!" Ms. Lydia exclaimed.

Catherine nodded her head to express her gratitude. It was just then that Sir. James addressed her.

"Ms. Campbell, when is your family visiting at the Carter Estate?" He asked her.

"Oh. I have hardly assured anything to them, Sir. James" Catherine told him.

"If you do, please tell them to be here the day after tomorrow. Mother has been itching to meet them," He told her.

"Of course. I shall give them the information." Catherine told him, most willingly.

Ms. Lydia who was most eagerly to continue their walk, said in an impatient tone, "Well, we must be going. I do hope your family will be in great health, Ms. Catherine. Please send them my regards"

The rest of them bowed lightly and proceeded unto their walk.

The schedule of their trip to the town's square was preceded early and was marked in the afternoon for the day. Catherine was most especially delighted that this was the opportunity to make some new acquaintances. She has been most eagerly to talk to Amelia again. She has been very civilized with Catherine on the first day.

Their trip was accompanied by Mr. Reynolds for Sir. James was not available. _Such a waste _thought Cathy at first but in the end, she gradually learned how to control her feelings.

As they were walking about the street corners, Ms. Emily was greeted for her coming home for it was announced on the town newspaper. Mr. Reynolds was also greeted in a most civilized manner.

It was just then as the three were laughing, Colonel Foster met them and he was with Ms. Amelia.

"Colonel Forster! Amelia!" Cried Catherine.

"Henry?" Asked Ms. Carter quietly. As Catherine has noticed, Colonel Forster and Ms. Carter were looking deep into each other's eyes. Catherine thought that this was too private to they left them all by themselves without even noticing Catherine, Mr. Reynolds and Amelia leave their sight. The three of them moved over to a far corner and watched the two carefully—They were talking to each other most silently as if anyone has nothing to say.

"What in the world is the history of those two creatures?" Asked Catherine.

"I knew you would cram on this now and then. Their romance has been part of the Carter Town History" Amelia answered quietly so that the passers by won't hear them.

"They have been past lovers" Added Reynolds.

"Indeed, they were very austere. Colonel Forster had once made a proposal to her five years ago. She accepted at first but her father—Mr. Carter—did not give them their consent for he was once poor." Amelia told her.

"OH My Goodness! How unfathomable!" Cried Catherine.

"Other than that, they had eloped." Mr. Reynolds added.

"Eloped! Oh Dear!" Cried Catherine.

"It was a relief in their family that Mr. Carter soon discovered them." Amelia told her.

"What ever happened next?" Asked Catherine.

"They were forced to not be with each other." Reynolds told her.

"Ms. Carter had gone to London the very next year and has been only coming back home in Carter Oaks for the winter. This was their first meeting in five years" Said Amelia.

"Five Years! Heaven forbid!" cried Cathy.

"Indeed. After that, Colonel Forster strived for more. He is now a colonel in the age of twenty-eight. The youngest, I think. He now earns six thousand a year."

"Six thousand! A colonel earning six thousand?" Catherine exclaimed.

"And he owns a forth of Natherlodge" said Amelia Quietly.

"It is one of the most visited places in England. That's where he got his own wealth It is a relief for him." Added Reynolds.

"It is a relief indeed! Will they still be able to live together?" Cathy asked.

"I doubt that. Mr. Carter still thinks of his as only tolerable and he calls him 'new money'" Amelia told her.

"It is wretched indeed!" Cried Catherine.

_ How could anyone be so prevailed upon to marry someone who they love so dearly? _This was what Catherine was thinking as they said goodbye to Ms. Amelia and Colonel Forster.

_REVIEWS PLEASE... I want to know if I can still continue the story... :))_


	7. Chapter 6

**VI**

"Goodness! How could you convince your father of that?" Catherine asked Ms. Carter as they were entering the seamstress' shop. It was right after Ms. Carter had told her that Colonel Forster invited her in his ball a week after this day. Of course the ball will be big and many important people will come but how could Ms. Carter's father agree to such a proposal? Especially after what has happened five years ago.

"Dearest Cathy! I hardly know myself just now!" Ms. Carter exclaimed. "He was right there in front of me and my heart beat just rose up and—and…" Ms. Carter had not yet finished her thought.

"Oh you poor girl! How could I help in such?" asked an affectionate Catherine.

"Oh Ms. Cathy, no one can convince my father of such and I hardly know what to do," Ms. Carter told her softly.

"Ms. Carter, I dearly want to help! Please let me!" Catherine told her.

"Oh Ms. Catherine, please don't bother." Ms. Carter told her.

Catherine knew that she should keep quiet now and she just wondered about what dress she would pick but somehow, her thoughts kept reappearing back to Ms. Carter's face. It was as lifeless as a rock.

They have been at the seamstress for half an hour and Mr. Reynolds looked very uncomfortable. He just kept looking at one direction to another.

Ms. Carter had already picked a light blue and was just helping Catherine pick her clothes. "You will look more beautiful in the green one" She commented at Catherine who was holding pink and green cloths.

Mr. Reynolds moved forward beside them and smiled. "Besides, James would love you better if you wear the green one"

Catherine blushed and smiled secretly. Not knowing that Ms. Carter had pushed Mr. Reynolds and forced him to lose a balance.

After a few minutes, a lady and a gentleman went inside the seamstress. "Really Sarah! I need not help you pick your clothing for Colonel Forster's ball!" The gentleman exclaimed.

Catherine could not help but look up from her dress and stare at her brother and sister's faces—who was also looking at her with bewilderment. Catherine quickly picked up her skirt and went flying over to Sarah and Peter to hug them both dearly. It was only now that she had realized that she had missed them so. "Sarah, Peter! How fortunate for you to come here at so evident timing!" cried she.

Peter laughed. "Do want us to leave?" he asked sarcastically.

Catherine faked a frown and giggled. "Of course not!" cried she and pulled the two of them over Ms. Carter and Mr. Reynolds' direction. "Sarah, Peter, please be acquainted with Ms. Carter and Mr. Reynolds" she introduced. Everyone curtsied and smiled at each other.

For Mr. Reynolds, Ms. Catherine's sister was the handsomest woman he had ever seen in his existence and life. He stared at the handsome face and very fine eyes of Ms. Sarah Campbell and smiled at her very warmly. He was suddenly interrupted by Ms. Campbell herself. "Mr. Reynolds, I do hear some town gossip that you own half of hunting dale?" asked she.

"Yes." He replied. "I might be hosting a ball there maybe in the next five months"

"Oh. Do you always host one?" asked she.

"Yes. I might even save you a dance" he replied with a smile. They have smiled longer at each other until someone cleared his or her voice.

"Ms. Campbell, Sir Peter," Ms. Carter started. "Will you please do us the honor of joining us for lunch?"

Ms. Sarah looked at his brother. "Can we, Peter?" she asked him.

"We would be delighted." Peter commented with a smile.

As soon as they were done at the seamstress, Catherine took the urge of speaking Sarah about Mr. Reynolds while they were walking along the grass to the Carter Estate.

"He is every man ought to be." Sarah started "Kind, has a humor, charming—"

Catherine cut her off. "And his having twelve thousand a year…" she told her sister with a laugh.

"Dear Cathy! Are you letting away your pride for money?" Sarah told her sister sarcastically.

"Not. Not at all." Catherine told her seriously. "That is the very reason I have arrived here in the carter Estate"

Sarah laughed. "Oh dear! I have missed you my dearest sister." She exclaimed.

"I have too." Catherine told her, smiling.

"So how is Sir James?" asked Sarah, changing the subject.

"He manages to surprise me every time. He is still a man of mystery." Catherine told Sarah with a smile fixed on her gorgeous features. "And I have met his betrothed, Ms. Lydia Huntsman."

"Dearest Cathy!" Sarah exclaimed with an apologetic smile transfixed on her face. She held the hand of Cathy and rubbed it for comfort.

"Oh, Sarah." Catherine started. "I need not comfort. I would have been in far better comfort if I did not see your sad face. So please smile for me"

"Oh. Fine" Sarah told her and her smile came back. "Well how is she?" asked she.

"Gold digger" Catherine commented with a laugh.

Sarah's Face turned into shock at her dearest sister and stopped at their walk. "Catherine Campbell you shall not speak ill of a human!"

"Dearest Sarah! I have been speaking ill of a human for many years now. You, my dearest sister, got so far as 'I shall loathe him for the rest of eternity'. You need to loosen up a bit!" Catherine protested.

"But it is wrong!" Sarah told her dearest sister.

"Oh fine!" Catherine told Sarah, giggling. "I shall not speak ill of a human when you are around"

It was after the two sisters stopped giggling and Sarah looked over to their new acquaintances. "Cathy, I really think we should get back together with Peter and the others."

When Sarah started running towards them, Cathy grabbed her hand and pulled Sarah back towards her. "Cathy! What did you do that for?" Sarah commanded.

"Dear Sarah! I have not been able to spend time with you today and you want to withdraw from me?" Catherine told her.

"What do you mean? I have been with you all day" Sarah said.

"Not really. You were with Mr. Reynolds all times" Catherine told her sister. "I really think he fancies you" she added with a giggle.

"Really?" Sarah suddenly asked and the conversation of the two sisters turned into a conversation about the gentleman who owns twelve thousand.

Sir James Carter was exhausted of it all. His constant walk with Ms. Lydia everyday, his mother's excessive talking, his sister's delight and his overly thinking about Ms. Catherine Campbell. He could never get her out of his mind and every time he thinks about what his life will be after his marriage, he kept changing the face of Ms. Lydia to Ms. Catherine. Deep inside, he knew that he could not think about her that way and he should just ignore his feelings and attend to his duties.

"James, why did you not escort your sister and Ms. Catherine to the market?" asked his mother one day when he was writing in the library.

"I did not have the time. Besides Charles was with them and Ms. Lydia needed some assisting" He told his mother without expression.

"But you should have been there!" His mother exclaimed. "And Ms. Lydia needs to do things on her own!"

He knew his mother had disliked Ms. Lydia ever since she met. "My sister is strong and Ms. Catherine seems a bit stronger. There is nothing to scare her I dare say" He scowled when he was started thinking about Ms. Cathy again.

"But she is new in town, James" his mother commented.

"Charles is with them, Mother. They are safe." He commented coldly.

"Now you listen to me James—"his mother started but it was interrupted by their maid. She had announced that they have arrived and apparently, they had some visitors over.

"Oh! How delightful!" His mother exclaimed.

He stood up then and got ready for their visitors.

As Everybody was waiting for Lunch to be ready, Ms. Lydia, Ms. Carter. Ms. Catherine, Ms. Sarah, Sir Peter, Mr. Reynolds and Sir James were all in the library just sitting and after some time, Ms. Lydia will open a discussion about the musical pieces she had played in the piano forte. Ms. Catherine had settled on her book and Sir James did too.

"Ms. Catherine, what are you reading?" Ms. Lydia suddenly asked.

"Pride and Prejudice," Catherine answered.

"OH. An Austen book?" asked Ms. Lydia and when Catherine nodded, she continued. "I must admit, Ms. Austen will be a much acknowledged writer someday. And I love her tandem of Romeo and Juliet!"

Everybody laughed at the incredulous assumption of Ms. Lydia. It was dreadfully a shame that she had told everyone in a most obvious manner that she does not read books.

"Ms. Lydia, with all due respect, the protagonists in the story is Ms. Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy." Catherine told her, trying to hide a laughter that is shaking inside.

"Oh." Ms. Lydia said softly, trying to hide the shame. "Then what is your opinion of Ms. Elizabeth Bennet?" ask she, changing the subject.

Catherine nodded her head and said. "Ms. Eliza Bennet answers a question rather sarcastically and she has a great sense of humor and never marries arranged"

"Then what about Mr. Darcy?" asked Ms. Lydia.

Catherine and Sarah exchanged glances and laughed together in harmony leaving everyone in curious phases. It was then that Catherine cleared her throat and half laughingly said "Mr. Darcy is my ideal kind of man" she professed.

In this sentence, Sir James' head snapped up to look at her and Mr. Reynolds and Ms. Carter turned to move forward and started to listen intently at the conversation.

"Really?" asked Ms. Carter, interested. "But we know his character to be proud and arrogant!"

"Yes at first." Catherine told them earnestly and it was impossible for them not to believe her. "But in the end, he was always the generous and kind man and he is always acquainted with his love for Elizabeth"

It was then that Sir James shut his book and questioned Catherine. "Ms. Catherine, are you so severe that these things happen in real life?"

"I never saw such a happy ending" she commented, smiling hugely up at him. "But if there was, I would gladly be a part of it.

"But there are no such things as Happy Endings, Ms. Catherine. If you are in a relationship, you work on this relationship and not just let if flow" He told her coldly.

Catherine frowned lightly. "You might have mistaken me, Sir James for I said the word _'if'_ you're your benefit."

"For my own benefit?" questioned James, loving the way she got cornered by him.

"Indeed." Replied Catherine. "I shall save you from all the questioning later so that you won't get bored ion the pit of shame"

Charles let out an excessive laugh but no one even looked at him. They were all drawn to the conversation of the two people who loved to read.

Sir James eyes Catherin _suspectively_ and smiled at her. "I shall agree with that." He professed. "But let me ask you a question, Ms. Catherine, does the world revolve around love?" He challenged.

Catherine smiled but made no reply.

"Shall I answer that question myself?" asked he and when Catherine nodded, he continued. "It does not. Am I right Ms. Catherine?"

Catherine nodded. "Indeed." She professed and continued. "But what do you call your love for your virtue?" when Sir James raised his wicked brows, she smilingly said. "I do believe Sir James that in some part of this unconceivable world; the world does revolve around love,"

He considered that for a moment and questions her yet again. "Ms. Catherine is that your theory?"

Cathy smiled lightly. "It is one of my theories. And I do follow the quote '_A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool'_" She professed.

"Are you quoting Shakespeare, Ms. Catherine?" asked he.

"Indeed" She replied with a smile.

Never once has Sir James conversed with a person so daring as Ms. Catherine. He was in deep grief in fearing that he had paid too much attention to her and picturing her are his betrothed.

Sarah Campbell could not believe how fast she has grown into be in-love with Mr. Reynolds. He was severely the man who she wanted to be with for the rest of eternity. He is kind, has a great sense of humor and he takes things easily. She knows it is too early to be thinking of things like such but she seemed so sure in him. It seems like they were acquaintances long before they had first met and looked at each other's eyes this morning.

As she was sitting at the great dining table of the Carters, she could not help but just smile and look at him. He has such a handsome face.

"Ms. Campbell, when is your next visit in the Carter Estate?" asked he.

"Oh." She said, blushing. "I hardly know. At the next assembly or ball maybe"

He nodded. Just then, Mrs. Carter practically jumped from her seat and started to exclaim which gave everyone a fright. "Oh! That reminds me, Ms. Campbell" said she, addressing her. "I want your family to be in here the day after tomorrow"

"Oh. We possibly don't want to intrude." Said she, affectionately and made Reynolds smile.

"Oh my dear! You do not" she told her and Sarah nodded. "And speaking of balls, Mr. Carter," said she to her husband. "I got a letter from Colonel Forster inviting us to attend his ball at Natherlodge! I do hope we can come"

Ms. Carter's stomach had dropped back on her as she waited to the reply of her very dear father.

"He did huh?" said her father attentively looking at her. He smiled for a little and said. "Well then, I suppose we are"


	8. Chapter 7

**VII**

The trip for the next day was at the stream near the mountains. Ms. Carter thought that Catherine might like the view and profess a great curiosity to see it again. She was very fond of that place. It was almost where she and James had grown up.

The four acquaintances were just walking along the forest with no horses at a very nice day. The two gentlemen, Mr. Reynolds and Sir James came first so that they can see if some hunters have set traps.

As they were walking at the grass, Catherine could not help but look at Sir James over again. He was not wearing a frown this day but he was not wearing a smile either. His face was still blank. It was then that Catherine had realized that they have arrived at their destination.

For Catherine, this was not real. The green grass. The tall majestic mountains. The flowing stream. These things just happen in books or tales.

"How do you like It, Ms. Catherine?" asked Ms. Carter.

"It is breathtaking!" cried Catherine, smiling.

"James and I used to come here when we were little." professed Ms. Carter.

"But I thought he does not like to go outside" Catherine commented, looking at Sir. James and smiled.

"Yes. Actually, he does not. He was only here for his research at school." commented the charming Mr. Reynolds.

"How tragic" Catherine commented with a laugh.

"How so, Ms. Catherine?" asked James, himself. He could not help but question such a fine woman.

"I do believe Sir James that such a view like this deserves to be praised and adored." Catherine commented, smiling up at him.

Sir James smiled in return and turned to look at the mesmerizing view of the stream. Ms. Carter clapped her hands together and announced to everyone that it was time for them to set their pick nick.

Everybody helped in preparing for the wonderful experience. There was a variety of food placed in. There was lots of bread that looked so appetizing.

Everything was placed and the two ladies sat together in joy. In Catherine's opinion, this might be a great day.

"Ms. Catherine, are you pleased with Carter Oaks?" asked Ms. Carter.

"Ms. Carter, you have already asked that to me the first day and my answer will always be the same." Catherine told sarcastically.

"And that is?" asked Mr. Reynolds who was joining in the conversation of his friends.

"I do love it here in Carter Oaks" Catherine told them smiling.

Ms. Carter laughed lightly. "But it would be better if Mr. Buxton will go home to America won't it?"

"Absolutely!" Catherine cried and laughed. "He makes me miserable just thinking about the man!"

Ms. Carter and Mr. Reynolds laughed in harmony. Catherine tried to look in Sir. James' way and found out that he was only reading a book. She was shocked at how he seemed to absorb every word of it and not pay any attention to the conversation laid down before him. She smiled at the view for her spirits were rising to playfulness.

"Sir James, what are you reading?" asked she.

He looked up but made no answer. She frowned at him and had a fierce determined look on her face. She carefully peeked at the book he was reading.

"Shakespeare?" She asked and started quoting "'Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! / For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night'" It was then that she laughed.

"Are you in the mood of teasing me, Ms. Catherine?" asked him, bracing himself for the worse.

It was then that Catherine addressed Ms. Emily. "Tell me, Ms. Emily, is it wicked of me to tease him right now?" asked she, playfully winking at her and Mr. Reynolds.

"I indeed say no." Mr. Reynolds told her with a half laughing alarm.

"I shall take that as a no" Catherine said, giggling. "Sir James, did I remind you that this place needs to be appreciated?" asked she.

"Yes. Yes, you did" replied James.

"Then why are you reading a great tragedy book when there is much to explore?" asked she, playfully.

"Ms. Catherine, are you so severe that I have not explored this place myself?" asked him.

"Oh. I need not say that," she admitted. "Explore for sure, you have seen the different beautiful places but have you looked what is inside it?" she challenged.

He seemed to deliberate for a moment but continued. "Do explain Ms. Campbell"

Catherine smiled and said."Have you looked what is the meaning of all of this? Each story behind a name carved in an exquisite tree? Each footstep bared in the grass? I do hope Sir James that you did be because it would be much of a pity and waste of time if you did not" she told him.

He smiled up at her but made no answer. He was suddenly feeling a great deal of happiness because of the way Ms. Catherine smiled up at him. He could sense that she was very happy of the nature surrounding her. It was then that his observation was distained when his sister cleared her throat.

"Ms. Catherine, do you play the flute?" asked she.

"No. Not at all," Catherine replied, smiling a little.

"Oh. What instruments do you play then?" Ms. Carter asked.

"I play the piano forte," Catherine told her and added "But only a little"

"Well then, I shall play the flue for all of you" Ms. Carter professed.

Ms. Carter quickly stood up and picked up the flute which was lying on the grass beside them and started playing a song. Everybody listened to her in awe as she started. Everything was all right and peaceful. Catherine saw Mr. Reynolds move beside her.

"Ms. Catherine, will you seize the opportunity of dancing with me?" asked he, offering his hand. "Of course!" Catherine told him gleefully and stood up. She took his hand and he led her over to the beautiful grass.

"Ms. Catherine, what is your sister like?" ask her partner beneath their dance.

"Are you interested with my sister, Mr. Reynolds?" asked she, playfully.

He stammered and was searching for the right word. "I'm not. I mean—I like her and—"

It was then that Catherine cut him off with a giggle. "Mr. Reynolds, do not be too modest. I know how much you adore my sister."

"Where did you get that information?" asked Reynolds, smiling.

"I happen to watch you two together the first time you met her. You could not even take your eyes off my dearest sister" Catherine told him honestly.

Mr. Reynolds laughed and continued. "Then what is your sister like?"

"She is a very shy girl. Mildly headstrong and she has been my bestest friend indeed since my birth." Catherine told him, smiling and trying to get the steps right. "She hates conflict and talking ill of a human and her favorite dish is milk soup."

"Then what does she like about a gentleman?" asked Reynolds.

"Dear Mr. Reynolds! What a question to ask of you!" Catherine told him, smiling hugely and added "I dearly cannot tell you about that but if I must say, you are perfect for each other"

Reynolds laughed. I how must I give thanks to such a trusted sister?" asked him.

"By all means Mr. Reynolds, please ask my sister to dance" she told him gleefully.

"Your request is granted!" exclaimed he.

The song was finished by then and everyone sat by the mat and just let the easy breeze of the beautiful place get to them.

"Ms. Carter, do you suppose we could go for a dip?" Catherine asked her acquaintance looking at the stream.

"Oh Yes!" cried Ms. Carter. "I have been debating whether to ask you that!"

The two ladies set off together and picked up their skirts up to the stream. Mr. Reynolds followed in after them.

"Sir James! Aren't you going to go in?" Catherine asked while she was lifting her skirts from the icy cold water.

Ms. Carter sighed loudly. "He does not, Catherine. He is too afraid"

"Oh dear! How could the future master of the carter Estate be afraid of water?" Catherine exclaimed.

"We just need to loosen things up a bit!" Mr. Reynolds exclaimed and before Sir James could react, he was splashed with stream water by Reynolds himself.

Sir James stood up and started going towards them. He soon grabbed Reynolds by the hand and pulled him deeper in the stream. The two gentlemen were now soaking wet and were headed towards the ladies. And before everybody knew it, they were laughing and laughing and soaked in water. Suddenly, a voice came up from behind them.

"Salutations, ladies, gentlemen" Ms. Lydia says, loudly for all of them to look at her. She studied them one by one as they got out of the stream and exclaimed "Goodness! Did you just walk out of the mud?"

"I believe we did" Catherine told her, smiling. It was the first time she has ever saw Sir James laugh loudly before.

"Whatever happened?" asked she but before anyone could start talking again, she saw James and exclaimed. "James! This is the first time I ever saw you like this!"

Sir James' smile faded and he nodded at Ms Lydia. "Forgive me" He told her and quickly walked away from their group. In Catherine's past observation, she had realized that he frowned a little every time they spoke about his arranged marriage and…Ms. Lydia.

"Ms. Catherine?" was a voice that called her name from a distance. Catherine was at the stables just grooming hero after their day at the stream. It was the after noon after their day at the stream and the sun was just beginning to set. She had just finished drying herself and she had let Ms. Carter—for once—braid her long blackish brown hair.

"Yes?" she called out and the lady emerged from a distance. It was Mrs. Carter. "Oh. Madam!" She exclaimed softly and curtsied.

Mrs. Carter bowed slightly and suffixed a smile. "Ms. Catherine, what are you doing out here?"

"Oh" Catherine exclaimed softly, looking down. "I was just grooming my horse, Madam" She gently brushed Hero's hair and Hero whinnied in comfort.

Mrs. Carter moved towards her slowly and touched Hero's hair. "She's a beauty" Told she. "But why are you the one grooming her? The maids can do that" Mrs. Carter told her sweetly.

"Oh. Madam, with all due respect, I always groom Hero on my own" Catherine told her.

"Really? Please, do tell me about her" Mrs. Carter urged.

"I had received her when I turned fifteen years old and ever since, she has been my constant companion and she has never let me down." Told Catherine who was gently brushing Hero's hair.

"How does she run?" asked Mrs. Carter.

"Quite well, Madam" Catherine explained and added, "But I must say, she is dreadfully afraid of lightning"

"Oh Really?" Mrs. Carter exclaimed and a sudden brilliant idea blew through her mind. She has encountered talking with Mr. Cornwall today and she has remembered him telling her that there might be a chance of lightning today. "Ms. Catherine, could you do something for me?" asked she.

"Yes. Anything Madam" Catherine enthusiastically said.

"Please do ride your horse today and pick daisies up for me at the stream. And please, do not tell anyone about this. I want to surprise Emily later." she told her.

"Of course madam!" Catherine told her. All in all, Catherine had untied Hero from the stable and quickly rode her unto the stream where they were once this morning. She was dreadfully happy to be riding hero with no one crying behind her back.

After Ms. Catherine had gone unto the stream to pick daisies, Mrs. Carter quickly rushed to her household and quickly asked her maid the whereabouts of James. When had received an answer, she quickly strode to the loon—where her dear husband and son where—and opened the door without any knock. "James! Oh James!" She quickly exclaimed.

"Yes?" asked her son.

"Ms. Catherine had gone to the woods alone! She has no companion!" cried she.

"Good God! Has she lost her mind?" cried her husband.

Mrs. Carter has not made an answer to her dear husband and cried to James. "Please, James, do follow her to the woods. For I fear she may be lost"

"Of course" replied quickly James and quickly strode out of the room.

Mrs. Carter sat directly unto the couch and smiled lovingly and laughed. Mr. Carter looked at his lovely wife incredulous. "I must say, Rose that you are in great spirits now that Ms. Catherine might be in trouble." Commented he. "Although I must say that James might be too for I fear that rain and thunderstorms might come!"

Mr. Carter's prediction was right and the clouds sure were turning black. Mrs. Carter had smiled to herself reassuringly, loving the way her plan was working perfectly.

Galloping through the woods was a very desirable thing to do. The tall trees and the very green grass was delectable to see even it might seem to rain. The beautiful smell of flowers was in the air and it almost felt like freedom reigned in the whole world. The tress sometimes had chipmunks on them or birds or maybe even nests.

Catherine had galloped as fast as she could and felt the everlasting wind blow up her hair and her skirts. She felt free for once since the incident with her mother. She has not been able to meditate with what has happened—thanks to Ms. Carter. Her life was almost a black hole after the incident. She knew that Sarah would not tell her what has happened when she galloped Hero through the Carter Estate just a few days ago. She also knew that she could not bear the hypocrisy. But when she is here, she could almost laugh just enjoying the sensation with the beautiful sightings and forget everything she has left behind.

As soon as she found herself within a big field, she felt someone following her. He or she had a horse. She quickly made it faster and faster until she could hear the voice of the follower. It was the very familiar voice of Sir James Carter. "Ms. Catherine!" He called out from a distance. She felt herself trying to slow down Hero and for once she knew that she was panting so hard. She tried to calm herself down and swallowed hard. She looked over to the horizon and turned around at the stunned man. "Sir James, is there something you want to tell me?" She asked.

He galloped toward her. "No. not at all." He assured her, shaking his head but turned to stare at her with wide eyes. "How fast you were going, Ms. Catherine!" cried he. "If you lose your balance, you might have fallen on your horse!"

Catherine giggled lightly. "Sir James, I would have not" She assured his stunned face which turned to the usual—blank. "I have been galloping with my own horse for a very long time now"

The young man deliberated for a moment but continued. "Do you have your destination, Ms. Catherine?" asked he.

"I came to pick up flowers for your mother" replied she with a small smile.

"And you need not a companion?" asked he with a little frown.

Ms. Catherine laughed a little and turned to this fine young man. "Sir James, you need not get mad at me for you may be my companion" she told him.

He seemed to think about it for a little and he might have fancied the fact that Ms. Catherine wanted him to be her companion a little too much. He nodded his head and motioned his hand for them to move forward and together, they set out to ride through the thick forest.

They have been set out in the woods inside again and this time, a lightning rumbled through a distance. A sudden shriek came out from Catherine and Hero whinnied unappreciatively. Hero was dreadfully afraid of lightning and Catherine could not control her beloved horse no more. She let panicking Hero lead the way through the forest with Sir James trying to calm the horse down. Suddenly, Hero might have jumped a little too high and Catherine lost her balance and fell out of the horse. James quickly went down from his horse and rushed through her and knelt. "Are you okay?" asked he and to his surprise, Catherine quickly got up and ran towards the frightened horse. "Ms. Catherine!" He called out. He could not believe that such a woman could still run after she fell from a horse. He rode to his horse again to try to find Ms. Catherine who disappeared from his view.

He found her, after several minutes of panicking, in a small pavilion calming her beloved horse down. She was protecting herself from the horrible rain that was falling on him right now. As soon as she saw him she smiled up at him but looked quickly away from him and at her half calmed horse. When he reached the small pavilion, he quickly tied his horse on the pole and came beside Catherine. He seemed to realize that they may be stuck in here up until the rain stops.


	9. Chapter 8

**VIII**

"Ms. Catherine, how did you survive that fall?" was a question Catherine received when Sir James arrived beside her.

Catherine smiled and looked up to answer the tall gentleman. "Years and years of practice, Sir James."

He puckered his lips but just frowned lightly. He was not at all convinced of Ms. Catherine's answer. "Were you not at all hurt?" asked he.

Catherine frowned. "Sir James, would you like me to tell you that I have gotten hurt?"

He answered a little bit stunned. "No! Absolutely not!"

Catherine frowned for a matter of seconds but suddenly laughed out loud. "Dear me Sir James! You are much easier to fool the any other person!" cried she, laughing.

Sir James frowned at that thought but a smile suddenly was fixed across his beautiful features. He looked up at the sky and realized that they should still be here until the rain stops. "Ms. Catherine," he started to say. Catherine looked up at him with her magnificent eyes. He almost could not proceed with his statement because of the mesmerizing view he was seeing. He shook his head from his thoughts and closed his eyes. He meditated for a while and when he finally opened his Cartesian blue eyes and he met a confused Catherine Campbell right in front of him.

"You look positively ill Sir James!" Catherine commented. "Are you alright?"

Sir James shook his head in disbelief and continued. "Yes. I am fine. I was going to tell you that we might be staying here for a while—"

Catherine broke off his sentence. "I know." She told him dryly and from the corner of her eyes, she could see one of his brows being raised. "I am feeling very distressed about that too but we must stay here until the sun rises. I do not think that Hero could travel at such evident timing."

"Yes—yes. Certainly" He commented, slightly nervous. He has never even talked to her for long.

Catherine gently patted Hero on her nose and got the big satchel which was hanging in the side of Hero. She carefully took the satchel and opened it.

James could hardly believe his eyes. As Ms. Catherine sat on the floor and opened the bag, she has managed to pull out: two cloths, a lamp, her extra clothing, water and some fruits. As James had mentioned it, Ms. Catherine was ready for any dangerous thing. He cleared his throat and Ms. Catherine looked at him, smiling hugely.

"Sir James, do not think me so weak." Cathy told him. "I have been prepared for the worst almost everyday. When I went out to the woods this morning, I have managed to pack a thing or two" He could tell from her expression that she was proud.

"I must say, Ms. Catherine that you are absolutely ready for anything." He commented, taking a seat beside her and picking up an orange.

Catherine seemed to blush for a little but seemed to control herself most severely. "I have been know about that in America"

"I must say that you seem too small to know how to ride a horse like that" He commented, smiling so hugely. He did not even know where his teasingness came from.

Catherine frowned. In her own opinion: _She was never too small o ride a horse like that! _"Sir James, I have been riding my horse sine I was still a very young girl of age fifteen" Catherine contradicted. "Forgive me but in my own opinion, I am a much better rider than you are." She added playfully. He suddenly laughed and it was the very first time that Catherine had to enjoy this to herself.

"I doubt that!" cried James.

Catherine looked at him, incredulous. "Well, when we get out of here this morning, we'll race." Challenged her, looking at him fiercely.

"You really must do that?" he asked her, sarcastically.

Catherine nodded and for sure, she was dreadfully serious about everything she just said. She had not been discriminated when she was riding her horse. It was one of the regular doing she had when she was still in the United States. She has also been one of the best riders when she was with her group of friends or with Sarah and Peter.

"Mother we cannot just leave them over there!" cried Ms. Carter at her mother who was looking at window of their great loon.

"We have to help them, madam!" added Reynolds.

Mrs. Carter paced over at the room and just sat at the sofa, still smiling. It was a few hours after her son James had gone over to help Ms. Catherine; although she had to admit that she was also dreadfully worried about her son and Ms. Catherine.

"Mother!" cried her eldest, bringing her back to her senses. "We should help them right away!"

It was a perfect timing when her own husband went into the loon. "I have prepared the carriage! We shall leave at once" he announced.

It was her time to step in the conversation. "My dearest husband, we shall not!" she commanded.

"What do you mean Rose?" asked her beloved. "Are you just going to let Ms. Catherine and James freeze over there without a lamp or even food and water?"

She shook her head. "I know Ms. Catherine. She would never leave without her satchel" she started. "And by the by, I would think that they have already found the forest pavilion by now"

"But they are not safe there!" demanded her daughter.

She strode out of the room as quickly as possible. "End of discussion!" She proclaimed before she got out.

"Sir James, do you think that they might be looking for us?" Catherine scooted closer to the fire that they have managed to build besides the cold rain. The lamp was securely lit and the fruits were enough for them to eat the whole night. Catherine was still feeling an intensity lying through them one by one. She could not have bear anything but feel almost guilty about everything that accured. Her thoughts were abolished when Sir James scoffed.

"I doubt that" he told her gravely.

"Why?" asked Catherine, suddenly curious.

"My mother probably told them not to" He told her.

In Catherine's opinion, Mrs. Carter was not like that woman. She wondered suddenly what he meant but shook her head from the thought and started freezing violently and her teeth started chattering.

"Good God! You must be freezing!" cried James at her.

Catherine, with her teeth chattering laughingly said, "I doubt that"

Sir James let it go for a moment but started talking to her. "Why did you still comfort your horse after you fell from her?" asked him.

Catherine chuckled and said. "I despise it when she gets lost."

After, James could say no more to this lovely lady in front of him but Catherine saved him all the trouble. "Sir James, do you remember the day I got in here and I told you that I cannot condone with such civility" she asked him.

"Yes." Said he. "I gravely remember that"

Suddenly, she chuckled. "You look worried, Sir James!" She teased.

"I am not" He told her, choking back a laugh.

"Shall I tell you what I have observed?" asked she.

He sighed and said. "Of course"

"Then I shall tell you that you are arrogant" she told him seriously.

He suddenly felt like a thousand bullets has attacked him and sent him flying over to the pacific. Is this what she has thought of him all of this time? Is this what the woman who bewitched him refers to him with?

Suddenly, Catherine laughed. "You should see your face, Sir James!" cried she. "I meant arrogant in a very kind manner."

He felt himself suddenly relax. "Ms. Catherine, what do you mean?"

She had a smug smile on his face them and said. "Well, you would not take no for an answer, you are too cold to everyone, you are unfathomably serious and I see your face turn into a grimace every time your father mentions your marriage"

He was shocked at how well she knew about him. "How do you know that I hate the marriage?" asked him.

"For instance you frown, James!" cried her and suddenly realized that she has called him _James. _"And I have been able to talk to your dearest sister about that. She has told me that if it was not fro the incident the last five years, you would not have agreed to this"

"The last five years?" asked him.

"Yes." Replied Catherine. After, there was a moment of silence between them before Catherine asked. "What exactly happened five years ago?"

He looked at Ms. Catherine directly from the eyes. He could not tell the story himself but somehow, her delicate brown eyes compelled him to. "Last five years ago, the devastating thing happened." He started, feeling stupid himself. "My sister announced to everyone that she was going to marry Henry Forster. My mother was delighted—of course but father was outraged. He did everything in his power to separate the two of them. Emily was outraged and she had attempted to elope with him. I, of all the other people, was the only one who knew where they went. My father watched my every move and it was very hard to sent letters to my dearest sister. Well, he then discovered where they went and knew that I have known all along..." He suddenly trailed off and Catherine knew the rest of the story just by looking at the gentleman's face. It was directly grave and cold. His father was disappointed of him and Sir James never wanted it to happen again. A sudden flash of pain was seen in the handsome gentleman's face.

"My apologies." Catherine suddenly said. She did not want to hurt him so she just started to stand up and said, "I should not have asked that." When she stood up, she was suddenly stopped by Sir James taking her hand. She was bewildered! They looked at each other's eyes for a second and Sir James finally broke it off and started shaking his head.

"You must not apologize, Ms. Catherine. I was the one who advertized the story." He told her.

Catherine smiled but looked down at their clasped hands. She quickly removed her hand from his and just sat beside him again.

Sarah Campbell was having dinner with the family until she heard the greatest tragedy happen. She has received a letter from Mr. Reynolds announcing that Catherine was lost in the wood with Sir James. She would have been very happy for her except that it was raining too hard. She was definitely hoping that her dearest sister would return to the Carter Estate safely. It was a very good thing that her family (including Mr. Buxton) was invited at the Carter Estate so she could see if her sister would be found by then.

That night, right after dinner was over, she was called over to the loon by her mother.

"Sarah dear, pray, tell me, is Catherine alright at the Carter Estate?" asked her mother to her.

Sarah started shaking her head with disappointment. "Mother, why can't you just talk to her?"

"I don't know" Mrs. Campbell admitted. "I am very distressed about it as much as you do and I have been praying that she would be safe right after you have received that letter from Mr. Reynolds."

"Mamma, with all due respect, Catherine despises Mr. Buxton!" She cried.

Her mamma waved her hand impatiently for Sarah to retreat from the room. "You have no idea how much I also despise this for my poor Catherine"

"That's horrible!" cried Catherine, barely containing her laugh. "So you pushed poor Mr. Archer's son to the bottom of the stream when you were just eight years old?"

Sir James tried to manage a sentence behind his heaps of laughter. He could not believe that Ms. Catherine was just this easy to be with. Right now, they were just in the middle of telling each other's stories of their past.

"Not as wretched as you pulling your poor older brother from a horse and making him bump his head directly to the grass" He demanded playfully.

"Well, he still can walk and dance and everything after that happened." Catherine told him. "You on the other hand, made poor Sylvester feel dreadfully scared of water"

"That is not my fault. Before I even pushed him, he was scared of water already. That is the very reason of why I had pushed him." He commented.

Catherine's eyes widened at that thought. "How devastating!" she cried. "Why would you, Sir James, push him?"

He cleared his throat for a moment to hide his laugh. "He has suggested telling my mother that I lost her horse's satchel"

Suddenly, Catherine let out an explosive laugh which made him laugh out loud too. "Sir James! You must be so naughty when you were a child!" Catherine grabbed an apple and took a huge bite into it and suddenly cleared her throat out loud for James to look at her. "Sir James, why are you not dancing?" she suddenly asked.

He looked down for a minute and said in a quiet voice. "I do not have the talent like most people in the world posses"

"What do you mean?" asked Catherine in a small whisper as if somebody could hear them.

"I do not know how to" He told her earnestly and instead of laughing, Catherine just grabbed him by his arm and started to walk him towards the other side of the pavilion.

"Then I shall teach you." Catherine mused.

"Why?" Asked him.

Catherine shook her head and secretly smiled. "I must admit Sir James; I am doing this for the lucky first girl you will dance with"

He looked at her softly and just grinned. This was invitation enough for Catherine so she grabbed his hand and started teaching thing gentleman waltz.

Even though they might be stuck at this horrid rain, Catherine was especially delighted with it.


End file.
